Changed
by Darlene10104
Summary: Starts in NM. After facing heartbreak twice, due to her genetics Bella has become something more than human...something far more powerful. After dissapearing for several months she is now back in Forks and fate is knocking at her door. FS inside.
1. History and a Mystery

**Summary- Edward left and now Bella is hanging out with Jake but when he transforms history repeats itself. Will Bella stand two heartbreaks? And why has she been gone for two months? And what's with all the drastic changes? Wait, she can SING? And the powers? **

**What happened to Isabella swan? And who will she end up with? Read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters! Only the plot!**

**Chapter 1- history and a mystery **

It had been a year since Edward left me and eight out of thost ten months since I started to hang out with my best friend Jacob Black. He was my sun, the one guy I could go to for anything, well almost anything. I can't tell him about the cul- the cul- _them_ being vampires. It was once again three days since my birthday. Jacob had thrown together a small gathering of our friends and family since he knew of my hatred for parties. Quil, Charlie, Angela, her boyfriend Ben and Jake's dad Billy. Jake wasn't feeling to good so I told him I'd check up on him the next day.

When I called Billy said he had Jake mono but that made no sense. He hadn't been kissing anyone. At least not that I know of… I tried calling the next day and then one more after that (today) and I got fed up. I went down there and tried to talk to him but Billy said he wasn't there, had gotten better better ad was out with his frieds. So I sat outside and waited for him to come home. I sat doodling on a piece of homework I found when I heard a bang on my door. I jumped startled and looked at the door. There stood Jacob, only he didn't look like Jacob. He was at least 6'4 now, his hair was cut short instead of it being it usual long style.

I jumped out and stood facing Jacob. He wasn't wearing his smile that seemed so bright, it would blind me but he wore a mask of hard indifference leaning towards anger. "what are you doing here Isabella?"

The fact that he called her Isabella instead of Bella was like a punch to the gut and it tore at my heart the cold voice he had used when he said it. It was almost as cold as, as when _he_ told me…no don't go there, not now.

"What am I doing here, Jacob? I came to see why you have been avoiding me-and don't give me that crap about being sick! You look perfectly fine to me!" I nearly screamed at him. That's when I noticed the 4 boys standing behind him. One looked like embry and the other looked like Sam (who I vaguely recognized from when he pulled me from the woods) but I didn't know who the others were. I'm assuming that they were Jared and Paul the two other members of Sam's gang which Jacob seemed to ahve joined.

"you're right Bella I'm not sick. I'm one hundred percent healthy right now" Jacob said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"can we talk privately" I said in a low voice, the sentence gritted out through my teeth.

Jacob turned around and looked at Sam, and then Sam nodded quick and sharp. "oh yes get permission from your leader first" I said my voice full of disdain.

Jacob pulled me off to the forest but not before I swear I heard a growl.

"why have you been avoiding me Jacob?" I asked this in a softer voice now away from the prying ears of the others. i tried but he still wouldnt look me in the eye.

"Because I don't want to hang out with you anymore Bella. Now go and never come to la push. You wont ever hear from me again." And as he finished the gapping hole left in my chest by _him_ suddenly got three times as bigger. I gasped and Jacob realized a little to late at what he`d said. Jake had been the only one to whom id told what Edward had said to me (in some deep part of my brain I registered that I did not feel pain anymore when thinking of him) well not all of it but id told Jacob how Edward had said, he didn't want me and wouldn't contact me anymore.

I saw the mask Jacob wore crack a little. "bel-" he had a panicked look in his eyes but it was to late for that id already one numb and cut him off.

"no Jacob I get it. I'm sorry for wasting you're time. I wont bug you again" and on that note I left. No tears were falling because I was numb. I got into my truck still numb but my mind was going a mile a minute.

How ironic. Both said the same thing. On the same day. Both said it in the forest. Huh. I drove home and walked inside.

Suddenly I was getting pains all over my body and then I suddenly got the urge to go into the forest. So I did. But before I did I had enough rationality to leave a note for my dad.

_Dear dad, _

_I know its short notice but I cant take it anymore. First Edward, now Jacob. Two heart breaks in under a year is to much. I've left. I love you dad take care I'll try to call you sometime. _

_Love Bella_

I left. I ran and surprisingly enough I didn't trip. I ran for miles and I didn't get tired. Finally I came to a cabin and the same urge to run had come back only instead of running it made me go into the cabin. I did and I just found a bed when I collapsed on it.

My mind retreated into itself as the pain become worse. My arms, legs, everything was burning and I felt as if I was being burnt to a crisp. I had to of been a pile of ash by now. It was worse than when Edward and the Cullen's left and I thought nothing could hurt more. It hurt worse than when Jacob told me I he didn't want to hang out with me anymore and used almost the same words he did. It hurt worse than James's venom when it coursed through the blood of my arm. It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt. I soon lost all sense of time.

~*~

The pain was finally receding. All but my heart was burning and now it was burning the brightest yet. My heart stopped. So did the burning. I didn't move for fear of the burning coming back. Was I dead? Was I a vampire? no I couldn't be, I wasn't bitten. Then I heard it. My hearts started to beat again and the pain didn't return.

I slowly stood up and looked around. My eye sight was so clear. I could see very single detail everywhere. From the dust in the air to the grains of wood on the other side of the room. Speaking of which…..

I looked around and remembered the cabin I collapsed in. did anyone know I was here? How long had I been gone? I somehow new to listen and suddenly I could hear everything. I could hear a deer's heart beating a mile away. I could hear the stream in which it was drinking from. It felt like I could hear anything anywhere. I started to walk outside when I saw my reflection in a mirror. What I saw stopped me cold. I was even more beautiful than Rosalie.

My hair was down to my waist. It was fuller and thicker and now had all sorts of colors to it. It was the normal mahogany but it had red, dark and light brown, some black even a little blond. And it was so thick and wavy. My body…oh god my body. I had curves in places I never had before. my arms and legs looked toned but not disgustingly so, I pulled up my shirt. my stomach was toned to. And now I was about 6' ft tall now instead of the 5'4 I had been.

I continued my evaluation. My breasts, which were a small 34 B before where now perky 34 D's. I looked at my face. My lips were full and just so red. It almost looked as if I had lipstick on. My nose was the same, but my face (and my body for that matter) had lost all of its baby fat so my cheeks were now more angular. But what stunned me the most was my eyes…. As I looked at the mirror, into my own eyes instead of the plain brown before, I know saw a striking…..

**Yes I know I'm mean but tell me what you think ill have the next chapter up soon I hope! And I know I should be working on my other story (destiny) but I've not been In the mood for writing that and for me to write I have to be in a mood. Sorry! I was listening to a song and reading a story when I had this idea and had to write it down. I have some other ones to, that I'm thinking of doing. Once again sorry! But plz be honest in what you think. Even if it's a flame.**

**Plz write a review they make me so happy!**


	2. real quick an forgot to add this

**Forgot to add this to the chapter. Who does Bella end up with? Plz plz vote on my poll.**


	3. learning and leaving to change

**First off if my story sounds like anyone's or have things from anyone's story I'm sorry. I often think of things to put into my story's then later read, or remember a story that has something similar or the same. If there is I mean no offence. Sorry but I will not take it off for thinking of it. I am not trying to use plagiarism. Also you will learn that Bella knows she has powers but you will have to learn them along with her, but she has some base powers that she will know of.**

**ME: slides along the wall humming mission impossible**

**NARITOR: and so we are back as agent 10104 goes in to get the papers claiming that twilight belongs to her. Lets see how it goes!**

**ME: okay I just got in the door...i have the papers! Okay I'm almost there....im at the door!**

**Stephanie Meyer jumps out standing at the door with her hands out**

**STEPHANIE MEYER: give me the papers 10104. Now.**

**ME: NEVER!**

**SM raises her eyebrow.**

**ME: sighs. Fine. Here**

**Shoves papers at her.**

**SM raises eyebrow again.**

**ME: FINE GOD DAMNIT! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES!**

**Turns to SM. There happy?**

**SM: extremely.**

**SM smiles and walks away.**

**Chapter two – learning and leaving to change**

_**Previously..**_

_**. But what stunned me the most was my eyes…. As I looked at the mirror, into my own eyes instead of the plain brown before, I know saw a striking…..**_

_**NOW…**_

I know saw a striking and vibrant purple. It was dark and light at the same time. As I looked at them I blacked out.

When I came to all I could see was black. Then I heard a voice. "Kara, you have finally reached the point in which you will gain your powers" what? Who is this chick! What powers?

"um my names not Kara, and who are you?"

"I am your predecessor. You are the last of our kind Kara. You are the last of the Rashi. And Kara may not be your human given name but it is your Rashi name." what does she mean human given?

"what I mean is you are not human Kara. You never have been. You were raised my human and were human, until your heart was broken by two mythical creatures. That is always the catalyst to which a Rashi will become a true Rashi and gain there powers. If they have the blood but there hearts are not broken they will forever remain human. You will be the most powerful Rashi ever to have existed. For you are of pure blood. You will now have the information needed to fulfill your destiny. Goodbye Kara. Be careful for you are the last of our once thriving race." The voice faded out.

I tried to call for her but she was not there. I blacked out again. For how long I don't know.

~*~

I woke up back in the cabin. My eyes were still purple but I somehow knew that if I concentrated I would be able to turn them into any color I wanted. I also just _knew _that if I wanted I could change my appearance, to anything at anytime. _like a Shape shifter... _something in my mind whispered.

I also knew that I could run faster than anything out there, and I was pretty strong to. I don't know how but I just _knew_. I also knew of my peoples history. And the different kinds of supernatural beings out there. _Vampire, Werewolf, Shape Shifter, Leprechaun, unicorn….and so many more. _It was all very strange but I was so calm. It almost bothered me how well I was taking this. I mean who has there heart broken by two myth- wait. A. fucking. minute. Two _mythical _creatures? But only Edward was a supernatural being. A vampire. Jake was just- no he couldn't be. I looked into my new found data base that I gained. Okay, Jake was hot, he went through a huge physical change, stated to hang out with la push's residential gang… it all matched. My best friend Jacob Black was a shape shifter. Huh. What do ya know.

While I thought about this I walked around the cabin. I walked into the living room and saw that it was day time. I wonder how long I've been here for? But as soon as I thought it I knew it. I had been burning for a month (a burning worse than that of a vampires change, so that I can… remember? Man its weird having memories that are truly your own) and had passed out for a week while I had my conversation that seemed to only last seconds with me predecessor. Charlie must be so worried! I wonder if Jake even missed me. I missed him. I mean he's my best friend I mean at least he _was_. I don't know if he still is or not. He probably hasn't even noticed my absence, the way he talked to me before I left.

I shook my head pulling myself out of my revere, and looked at the room I was in. there was a fire place, on the far wall, two couches and a lazy boy and there was a wooden table and chair. Book shelves adorned the walls on either side of the fire place. The whole room had a native feel to it. A looked around and saw a big orange folder. I ripped it open and found a letter, black credit card with my 'human' name on it and a bunch of papers.

The letter read,

_Dear Kara,_

_Enclosed in this package it a black credit card, it will work, you have a bank account that has every single Rashi's wealth. Just before we were wiped out we all decided to give all our money to the last remaining heir in order to help her with her quest. Be carful, it will be in your 'human name' just tell your friends that you won the lottery or something of the sort. I'm sure you'll think of something. Good luck Kara._

_Sincerely from your predecessor's _

I looked at the sheet and saw 12 zeros. With a 999 before them. 999 billion dollars. Oh. My. Freaking. God.

And that's when I fainted.

~*~

When I woke up I was in the dark room and once again I heard my predecessors voice. "surprised" she asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"surprised. That's an understatement. What.. how did you get all this money?" awe could be clearly hear in my voice.

"well before we were destroyed we were around for a long time and not very many of us were brave enough to fall in love again, afraid of a broken heart for a third time so we had no family other than each other. we all agreed to have all of our money put together for our, last remaining descendent. You."

_Man, I rich. _I thought with a sad smile. _But only because my kind was destroyed. _The smile was whipped from my face as I thought that."how where you destroyed I mean from what I understand from my new memories, how did I get them by the way? We are almost indestructible?" I asked her. "and what's your name"

"well Kara my name is Kayle. And we were don't know what we destroyed by. That is your job, and the way you have all this information is because we also compiled a database that would be given to our descendent. Once you were heartbroken for the second time by a mythical creature you were drawn here to where the database was," well that explains why I'm _here_ "and once your transformation was fully undergo, this data base, along with my conscious was downloaded into your mind. I will be here whenever you need me Kara. All you need do is call for me in your mind." Wow.

"Kara before you go back you must change. Your eyes must go back to brown and you need to go on a 'shopping spree' I believe its called. Charlie must think that you left in order to change and clear your head." Well it made sense.

"okay. Thank you Kayle. Ill talk to you soon."

"goodbye Kara, good luck."

I once again woke up in the cabin and looking outside found that it was night. I decided to start on my way, to the nearest city to change my look. Just before I stepped out the door I remembered my eyes and ran back to the mirror (which took about 2 milliseconds) and changed my eyes back to brown. Watching them change was like a magical experience. Looking into my now brown eyes which were deeper and brighter than before I saw mischief in them. Wondering why I 'remembered' that my kind liked to cause trouble. Play pranks and stuff like that._ Emmett liked to play pranks_ I remembered with a sad smile. I realized that I said or rather thought one of the Cullen's names with out wincing. Ill have to look into that later.

I pocketed the black credit card and left to start changing my look do I could go back home to my dad who was probably having a heart attack right now.

**So what did you think? Good, bad, horrendous, stupendous? Plz tell me and be honest. Ill try to get the next chapter up soon but in need to have inspiration so review!**

**They mean so much to me.**


	4. ANPetition for the good of FF

The administrators of are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

NESSAANCALIME6913

book reader-lover of 3000

cathy29jes

.Goldsworthy

Emo Gril

01katie

lightbabe

mangaevil101

FreezingFire81

FreezingFire8

edger2deadly

Amelia Skittles

Sephrenia1

dolhpin33

Darlene10104

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot, and it's how I found out about this.

This is a site link for a petition to stop FF from removing the stories we love because a few people who like to cause trouble keep trying to ruin it for all of us. Please just remove the (SPACE) when you copy it to your address bar and it should take you to the site. It already had over 6,000 names. Please sign it and help us keep this site the way we love it. I don't know about you guys, but authors have been very warning-friendly when there are lemons or violence so why should they, and their faithful readers but punished for those who read and the ignorantly ignore the warning?

http: (SPACE) /www. (SPACE) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
